Ivy and Shura Deal With a Voyeur
by jojoDO
Summary: Sophitia stuck her face where it didn't belong... so now it's about to go somewhere ELSE.


"AAAAH!" M-madame Ivy! M-miss Shura! What do you think you're doing?!" Sophitia squealed. She struggled furiously in the confines of the chair she was currently tied to at the wrists. Since she had just regained consciousness, it was quite a shocking and horrifying situation to be in.

"Now now, don't go acting all innocent." Ivy cooed as she approached Sophitia and leaned in close, touching her ear with her lips.

"You've been a bad bad girl, trying to sneak a peek through the window during mine and Shura's sexy time." she whispered, giggling mischievously as Sophitia turned bright red.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"AH! OHH! OH SHIT! OH FUCKING GOD, IVY!" Shura squealed as she was assaulted from behind by the hands and mouth of her lover. Shura was bent over the arm of the couch, and Ivy had her ass cheeks spread wide apart and her tongue working both holes. Ivy squeezed, bounced, and spanked the fat jiggly ass of Shura she adored so much as her tongue went pussy to anus, pussy to anus. Shura's screams lit up the living room, her entire body unable to hold still from the insane pleasure she was experiencing._

 _"Oh Shura, you have such a nice bum...ahhh... I worship this bum..." Ivy moaned between licks._

 _Ivy couldn't contain her own emotions either, so she grabbed the nearby 12 inch double sided dildo and jammed it deep inside Shura's wet folds._

 _"OH FUCK!"_

 _"S-sorry, was that too hard?"_

 _"You still gotta work on that."_

 _"Heh, sorry. Here, allow me to make it up to you..."_

 _Ivy gently slid the other half of the dildo into her own womanhood and then mounted Shura from above. She leaned down and buried her face in Shura's mountain of ass as she started jackhammering the double sided dildo into Shura's depths. The other half pumped inside Ivy's folds as well, causing them both to moan up a storm._

 _"Oh! OH! OHH!"_

 _"MMPH! MMPPH!" Ivy's moans were muffled due to her face currently being submerged in Shura's incredible abundance of ass cheek._

 _At the fast and hard rate Ivy was thrusting, it wasn't long until they both hit their peak and, with one loud scream in unison, their love juices gushed out and rocked their bodies with an incredible orgasm._

 _When the effects finally wore off, the two of them collapsed on the couch together, snuggled tight in each other's arms. Shura rested her head on Ivy's large comfy bosom as they gently breathed in and out together._

 _"Mmm... that was awesome, baby." Shura mumbled softly._

 _"I agree... thank you for coming over."_

 _Shura mustered up enough energy to lift her head and plant a tiny, gentle kiss on Ivy's lips. As she broke the kiss, she suddenly saw something in the window. Or was it...someone?!_

 _"OH shit, Ivy!" she yelled as she leaped off of the couch and ran to the door, opening it. Crouching outside the door was the eldest of the Alexandra sisters, with an awkward grin and a red face._

 _"Ummmm... house inspection?"_

 _"HI-YAAAAAAAH!"_

 **END FLASHBACK**

"I...I...I don't know w-what y-you're talking about. I just... I got some of your mail by accident!"

"Oh really?" Shura said with a snarky expression. "Then why did you have nothing on you when we caught you? You're empty handed, blondie."

"Ummm...uhh... well did you look around? Maybe I d-dropped it, eh heh heh..." Sophitia giggled nervously,

"Bitch, you're not fooling anyone." Shura scoffed.

"Now Shura, be polite to our guest. She just wanted a little peek of the action. Isn't that right, Sophie dear? Hmmmm?"

"Um... uhhhh..."

Ivy grinned as she turned around and pinched her butt cheek in Sophitia's face.

"Is this what you wanted to see, hmmmm? You wanted a goood look at our big, juicy bums?" She lifted the left cheek and then let it go, letting Sophitia see it snap back into place with a jiggle.

"Ahhh... I d-don't care about you're.. big... round... sexy... asses..." Sophitia mumbled, each word quieter than the one before.

"HA! You're the worst fuckin liar! Cmon, you know you wanted a good look at this." Shura chimed in. With a grin, she turned around and moved her hips side to side, her ass jiggling back and forth like a gelatin dessert.

"Oh w-wow... how do they... do that...?" Sophitia said with a quiet gasp. Her eyes were pretty wide, to the point that she was obviously in denial about this whole thing.

"Do you wish to get more acquainted with these luscious buns? Hmmmm?" Ivy asked with a grin. She still had her ass in Sophitia's face, rubbing and bouncing it all over the place. Sophitia tried to deny her emotions, but her panties were already starting to get soaked with arousal.

"Let's do something about that little dress, shall we?"

"N-no! D-don't take off my- EEEEK!"

Sophitia felt a huge draft as her dress was ripped off, leaving her in nothing but her soaking wet white panties. She wanted to cover up her boobs, but her wrists were still bound.

"Why don't we let this chair back a little?" Ivy then said. "Shura?"

Shura leaned down and pulled the lever on the chair, allowing it to recline as Sophitia was sent backwards.

"What... what are you doing to me...?" Sophitia asked meekly, her face red as hell.

"Shura rub me down will ya?"

Ivy bent over and Shura grabbed a bottle of baby oil, dousing her ass all over with the shining substance. Shura then set the bottle down and started rubbing the oil deep into every inch of Ivy's ass meat until her buns glistened in the light.

"Hey, lemme have some of that too." Shura ordered.

"Well, come here and get some, hee hee."

Shura chuckled as she pressed her ass against Ivy's and the two of them rubbed their asses together. Shura's ass started to get shiny as well as her butt was doused in Ivy's excess baby oil.

"HEY! You still haven't said what you're doing!" Sophitia yelled angrily. Secretly, she wanted them to hurry the hell up and start violating her already. The two of them grinned and happily obliged as they approached the chair slowly.

"I'm just gonna give you a little lap dance, is that okay?" Ivy said with a wink. She leaned down and slid Sophitia's panties down, yanking them off all the way. After tossing them aside, she turned her back to Sophitia and sat down in the chair, resting her ass right on Sophitia's lap. Sophitia gasped as soon as she felt Ivy's naked ass pressing against her; her abundance of ass meat was smothering her nether region and pressing against her clit, causing a rush of wetness to start drizzling down her folds.

"Oh...ohh my gods..." Sophitia stammered, trying to wrap her head around the sensations she was feeling.

"Oh calm down honey, I haven't even started yet." Ivy giggled.

Ivy put a hand on each thigh and started grinding her ass hard against Sophitia's lap, her fat cheeks smooshing and rubbing on her clitoris with full force. Sophitia threw her head back, eyes closed, and started moaning like a starving kitten, unable to deny the pleasure Ivy's giant ass was providing to her gushing womanhood.

"Shura, shut her up will you?" Ivy asked with a wink.

"My pleasure." Shura replied with a grin.

Shura stood on top of the recliner and turned around, letting Sophitia get a good look at the other giant ass that was about to sit on top of her.

"Try to breathe through your mouth so you don't suffocate sweetie."

Sophitia gulped as Shura started squatting down, her ass headed straight for her face. All Sophitia could see was a large black crevasse and two round buns descending down on her. Suddenly, her entire world went dark as a big, mushy weight pressed down on her face and rested there. Her breathing immediately became labored as the scent of ass and baby oil engulfed her nostrils.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeeeeah! You like that?" Shura giggled as she rubbed her ass up and down on Sophitia's face.

"MMPH! MMMPH MMPH MMMPH!" Sophitia moaned, her entire body convulsing from Ivy's repeated rubbing on her sensitive flesh.

"Take it easy on her Shura. I'd hate for her to suffocate to death before her sweet release..." Ivy said with a laugh. She giggled as she bounced and gyrated in Sophitia's lap, her large ass still rubbing Sophitia's sopping wet folds and clit in all directions. Sophitia squealed as she could feel her pussy start convulsing.

"MMPH! NNGH! MPH! MMMMPH!" she squealed, her muffled voice getting higher and higher. The pleasure was becoming unbearable, as her pussy throbbed and pulsed at the feeling of Ivy's glorious ass smothering her clit.

"You there yet, sweetie? Yell if you're there." Shura said with a giggle.

"MMMMPH! MMMMMMPH!" Sophitia squealed, her body shaking as she desperately tried to hold it in... but to no avail.

"MMMMMMMPH!"

Ivy grinded a few more times when suddenly she felt a rush of warm fluid douse her ass. She grinned, knowing Sophitia had just unleashed her love juices in a powerful orgasm. She rubbed against her lap a few more hard times, draining Sophitia of her orgasm completely until finally she felt her body go limp.

"Okay Shura, let the girl have some air." Ivy said as she got off of the drained girl. Shura also got up and left the chair. As soon as the ass was lifted from her face, A rush of air refilled Sophitia's lungs and she gasped loudly. Her chest moved up and down with each hard breath.

"Now then girlie... next time me and Shura are having fun in here, are you gonna be a little peeping tom?" Ivy asked, her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised in anticipation of Sophitia's response.

Sophitia looked at the two of them as she breathed; she looked at Ivy, then Shura...Ivy, then Shura again... finally, a smile formed on her lips.

"No... let's just skip that part next time."

Ivy and Shura smiled as they leaned down and gave Sophitia a deep kiss, Sophitia happily returning the favor.

 **THE END**


End file.
